The present invention relates to a plastic latch device for a door or lid, and particularly, to a latch device in which when the door or lid is closed, the door or lid, or said latch device, can be merely depressed towards an opening closed by said door or lid, and when opening, the door or lid may be opened with less resistance by pulling a knob section of the latch device.
Various latch devices for maintaining a door or lid in a closed state have been developed. Some of these are even made of plastic and some are convenient devices which can be operated merely by closing the door or lid. In this respect, these latch devices are substantially satisfactory. However, the force for maintaining the door or lid in a closed state and the opening force required when the door or lid is opened, i.e. the force required to overcome the first mentioned force, are equal to each other. The equality of these forces has been unavoidable since the latch is designed to prevent the door or lid from opening unexpectedly and therefore is given a large retaining force which must be overcome when it is opened intentionally. The result has been poor operability.